1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise bike, and more particularly to an exercise equipment capable of performing cycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 8, a frame 94 of a conventional exercise bike mainly includes a base 91, a seat 92, and a handlebar 93. The frame 94 is connected to a rotating shaft 96 via a rotating plate 95. The rotating shaft 96 is connected to two cranks 97. An end portion of each of the cranks 97 is assembled to a pedal 971. The rotating plate 95 drives a passive wheel 98 to rotate. For operation, a user sits on the seat 92 with his/her hands holding the handlebar 93 and his/her two legs treading on the pedals 971 to drive the rotating shaft 96 via the cranks 97 so as to rotate the rotating plate 95. Since the passive wheel 98 has a certain weight, when the user rotates the passive wheel 98 under loading of the passive wheel 98 by treading on the pedals 971, the user do exercise to strength his/her body by the conventional exercise bike.
However, the rotation of the rotating plate 95 uses the rotating shaft 96 as the rotating center. That is, when the two legs of the user are treading on the pedals 971, the pedals 971 are simply cycling around the rotating shaft 95. As a result, the movement of the pedals 971 is monotone, and the number of muscles used to perform the exercise is insufficient to meet user requirements.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.